Forever Begins Today
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: They've had enough and decided to take matters into their own hands. Taking risks is worth it. (Co-written with GirlGoneGamer)


_**Last night...**_

 _Amanda was nervous about the second chance fatal five way… and admittedly angry that Seth weaseled his way into it._

 _And walked over to him and Yukie, the teal and purple haired woman looking from her boyfriend to her friend._

" _Mind if I borrow your boy for a talk?" Amanda asked._

" _I don't mind." Yukie responded._

 _Yukie left… and Amanda grabbed Seth by his right ear and dragged him down the hallway, Seth yelling until Amanda clamped her right hand over his mouth._

" _You had to blindside me out there, you couldn't tell me beforehand about that part of the show?! That was a dickhead move on your part, brother!" Amanda hissed after letting go, Seth rubbing his ear._

" _You're calling me brother after so long now? Look, you think I care about you and your boyfriend you use as a male sex doll?!" Seth retorted angrily._

" _You've got Yukie so damn snowed! And I thought you were past this angry kid bullshit, you and Finn seemed to be getting along! But now I see that was just a lie!" Amanda replied, Seth seeing a mark on Amanda's neck that she didn't bother to hide._

" _What do I have to lie about, Mandy? All I can see now that he's using you, no matter what. Do you think I can trust him with you?!" Seth retorted._

" _Finn and I are in love! Real love, nothing toxic like the past! You're like everyone is around Nikki and John, you try to pick everything about it apart and twist it!" Amanda replied. "Well not this time, Rollins!"_

 _She stormed off and Seth was left to his own fury._

 _Amanda found Finn and they kissed and he leaned in._

" _We're outta here after the main event…" Finn whispered before he got down on one knee and revealed a velvet box that had a marquise cut diamond ring once he opened it. "Will you marry me?"_

 _Amanda nodded with a smile and Finn put the ring on Amanda's left ring finger before he stood up and they kissed._

 _Yukie turned the corner and saw them kissing._

 _And decided to let them be…_

 **Present time…**

"There's gotta be something in here!"

Seth put the script down, grabbed his hotel key and went down the hallway to room 521… and found Hiroki.

"What are you doing?" Hiroki questioned after he stood up.

"Could ask you that, why are you here?" Seth asked.

"No one has seen Finn and Mandy for the whole damn day!" Hiroki explained, Seth's eyes widening in shock.

"What do you mean they're not here? Did they go somewhere?!" Seth questioned.

"Or someone took…" Hiroki replied before he stopped, picking up the velvet box. "No damn way…" He muttered.

"Hey, what's going on here?" Yukie questioned, before she noticed the velvet box in Hiroki's hand. "Uh… bye." She said quickly, before running off.

"Yukie!" Seth replied before he and Hiroki caught up to her.

"Look, even if he did propose, they're adults! For fuck's sake, Sasha's married and she's younger than Mandy!" Yukie responded. "And plus my damn lips are locked. Nothing you can say or do can make them start moving."

"You're doing this on purpose! You gonna start moving that damn mouth, either I have to shake the damn life out of you!" Hiroki retorted.

"Now I understand why they stayed under the radar for so long! Aside from a few exceptions, their relationship is being treated like they did something wrong! They fell in love, you two, that's not a crime!" Yukie responded.

"Maybe John can talk some sense into his sister!" Seth replied before he grabbed his phone… only for Yukie to take it and put it in her bra. "Hey!" He responded.

"John actually approves of Finn, so does Mandy's family and Finn's family loves Mandy and have from the second they met her!" Yukie replied.

"Don't make me dig for my phone in in your damn killer tits!" Seth retorted, before Yukie and Hiroki slapped him.

"Don't talk about my sister that way!" Hiroki warned.

At the same time in a wedding shop in Las Vegas, Amanda answered her phone.

"Hey, Lone Wolf, how are you and the SmackDown roster doing?" Amanda asked… before she heard Sami and Kevin yelling in the background.

"Mandy, try this one on." Amber responded before handing her a dress and veil and guiding Amanda to the changing room after gently taking the phone.

"Amber Gallows?!" Baron replied.

"Amber O'Neal to you. Why's everyone in such an uproar?" Amber responded.

"Everyone on the main rosters, they're wondering where did Mandy ran off to. So, everyone has been questioning everyone." Baron explained.

"And I'm guessing it hit WWE's Social Media pages as well as their talk shows? Look, tell that nasty little interviewer to shove it… just because Finn wouldn't choose her, she's been a complete bitch to Mandy!" Amber explained.

Amanda was in the hi low style wedding dress and veil before she turned around… and jumped slightly when she saw Finn, who smiled and rested his hands on her hips.

"I know I'm breaking tradition by seeing you in your dress but I only got a few minutes to sneak away." Finn responded before they kissed.

In 12 hours, they would officially be newlyweds.


End file.
